36 years of Pain, Love and Friendship Part 1
by DiddyP777
Summary: James and Lily were out as Voldemort came calling, see what happens, and the events that follow. Part 1/3.
1. Prologue

**September 1****st**** 2017**

We arrived at Kings Cross Station for the first time since I had left here, after graduating at Hogwarts sixteen years ago. Not much had changed, except all the new technology that muggles are all so interested in, all these "Ipad 3's" and new holographic phones, things really have changed from when I think about leaving for Hogwarts in my first year, arriving in this old muggle car, that choked almost every 10 miles.

As I was walking, I thought about the times that I had at Hogwarts, thinking that if I could go through it again, uninterrupted, by my parents and my younger siblings hiding, and my elder brother out there, in the world fighting the world's most evil monster, or the love of my life, not knowing it at the time, being captured in our first year, to all the weird and wonderful things that happened because of Harry. As I looked upon all the deaths of the war, I thought of what they died for. Today, right now.

I should really explain who I am. My name is Daniel Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, they have the funniest relationship I've known, they act like any married couples do, but to think that she hated him up until she was 16 is really hard to think about. I am also brother to the famous Harry Potter, and the not so famous Gemma Potter. I married the love of my life, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Our family is most probably the famous in the magical world, except maybe the Peverells, but we are descended from them anyway.

Harry Potter, when I think of my brother, I think of how much he has lost, but also how much he has gained, he keeps himself to himself most of the time, which is rather annoying, but I suppose he has the perfect wife to help him, Hermione really could understand Harry.

We arrived at the gateway to Platform 9 ¾, and Will, my eldest child, looked from me, to his mother nervously, wondering what to do, I took his trunk with him, and ran at the wall. As we got through to the platform, Will looked up, amazed at what he saw. I saw the crimson train, wishing to be going back on it once more.

We saw Harry and Hermione up ahead, and headed off to them, their youngest child was starting Hogwarts, Lily Emma Potter, named after her parent's mothers. Their oldest James Sirius Potter, was in his 3rd year, and was true to his name, he was a troublemaker, but unnaturally smart at the same time, like his namesakes. Will went off onto the train with Lily.

"It's going to be strange at home without any kids, it's going to be so quiet" Hermione said, looking towards the excited 11 year olds.

"Oh I think we'll find something to do" Harry said in a seductive tone

"Harry!" Ginny said shocked. "Not in front of Becca" Harry looked down at my daughter.

"Sorry Becca, I didn't mean it" he apologized

"That's alright Uncle Harry" the 9 year old said sweetly "I didn't know why mummy was surprised" Just then the train whistled.

"BYE" the 5 of us shouted towards the train, all waving vigorously towards our families.

As the train rounded the corner, I remembered what it was like for me, all the excitement, the nerves. Then I went over my whole life again.

I've been in this world for 36 years, and been in war for most of that time, so much has happened during that time; let me tell you the story, right from the beginning for me, right from 1981.


	2. Chapter 1

**February 11****th**** 1981**

Lily Potter sat in the maternity ward, waiting for a St. Mungo's healer to come and see to her. She had just used side-along apparation with her husband, James Potter, as her waters had broken about 5 minutes ago. He was off talking to the receptionist about getting Lily a room urgently.

"Lily! Haven't seen you since last March! How are you?" A familiar voice called out.

"Molly, it's so good to see you" Lily replied. "Yeah I'm good thanks, just about to have son number 2, I hope he doesn't take as long as Harry does, that was torture"

"How is the little Potter?" Molly Weasley asked

"Oh he's good, he's with his Uncle Sirius today so mummy can make harry a brother Sirius says, I hope this one's ok, and he's 2 months premature!" Lily said with a hint of worry at the end

"He'll be fine, with a strong mum like you" Molly said reassuringly, Lily took her word for it, she had 6 kids already

"What are you doing here then? You aren't pregnant again are you?" Lily asked, realizing where Molly was

"Yes I am, 2 months gone" She replied "definitely my last if the birth is anything like Ronald, he was a killer"

"Aw I do hope it's a girl for you, I know how much you…" Lily cut off there, she felt a sharp pain.

"JAAAAMES HE'S COMING" Lily screamed "GET THEM GOOD FOR NOTHING BOLLOCKS OVER HERE NOW". Her husband obliged, screaming at a midwife that they needed help now.

**3 hours later**

Lily was shattered, watching James nurse his hand. Her husband reckoned that she had completely crushed it the amount of force that she had applied during the birth. Sirius had been contacted to make sure he stayed with Harry at Potter Manor.

Lily was dozing off into a well deserve sleep, but couldn't quite reach her slumber, as the loud sound of the newest Potter crying was ringing around the room.

"Your amazing sweetheart" James said as he kissed her forehead "Just look at what you made"

"We made, Potter" She snapped, she was allowed to be snappy at the moment, James registered the use of his surname. "It takes two to tango, but next time I'm charming you the female parts, that way you can push a bloody baby out of your vagina, I'll just have a long rod to worry about"

"Only if it's mine babe" James joked

The baby was perfectly healthy the midwife had said, but needed some rest before he could be held, but the newborn wasn't resting.

"Would you like to hold him Lily? See if the presence of his mother will calm him?" The midwife asked politely

"Yes please" Lily whispered, she was weak after the birth.

The midwife picked up the baby, and placed him in Lily's arms

"Hello baby" Lily cooed, the baby stopped crying, feeling the presence of his mother.

"We still need a name" James said, "What about Oliver?"

"No, He is Daniel" Lily said firmly, James knew not to argue, he had heard that voice loads of times over the past decade. "He is Daniel Richard, after my father"

"Hello Dannyboy" James cooed over his son "Welcome to the world, a world of war and violence"

"Shush Potter, don't spoil the moment" Lily warned her husband.

They didn't know however, that this baby would be such a pivotal member of the wars to follow.


	3. Chapter 2

**31****st**** October 1981**

"Go on Prongs, you'll be late" Sirius Black exclaimed. "I'll be here for Harry, and Molly has little Danny, he'll be fine there with Ginny". Molly had given birth to a little girl, the first Weasley girl in 7 generations. James and Lily had been invited to a Halloween party at Lily's sisters; James decided to go as a wizard, and Lily a witch.

The Potters had decided to name Molly and Arthur Daniels godparents, so they were in charge of him.

"_Molly dear, would you please be able to have Daniel for tonight, as I'm afraid we have to go out tonight, and Sirius is having Harry and well, I don't quite trust him with both babies at the moment, you know what he's like." Lily said desperately, she meant it, Sirius was as reckless an adult as he was a child, James trusted him fully, but Lily wasn't so keen._

"_Oh of course we'd love to have him, He can play with Ronald and Ginevra, they could use another friend at the moment" Molly replied_

Sirius on the other hand had been called to the family hiding place, to look after 1 year old Harry.

"Alright, alright come on Lily, you're making us late" James joked

"Me? I have been ready for almost an hour" she said sternly

"Just go you two or that bag will have your genitalia on a plate and serve it tonight" Sirius laughed

"Watch it Black, that's my sister your on about" Lily tried to say with a straight face, but failed

"Lily, to be fair she probably will" James reasoned

"Come on then, we're leaving. NOW" Lily grabbed her husband, and dissapparated. Harry looked up from his dinner, food crawling over his mouth and said

"Mama?"

Sirius chuckled "just like your Dad" he told the child.

•••••••••••••••

Sirius put Harry down an hour later, so the child could have a sleep, and the adult could rest his feet. He sat down and turned on a muggle TV show, then there was a knock at the door. Sirius opened it to find his old rival at school, Severus Snape.

"Stupefy Maxima" Snape snarled, and Sirius slumped to the ground, unconscious.

•••••••••••••••

James and Lily were having a horrendous time, all the muggles were tedious, and Vernon was slouched on the sofa like a huge whale, watching BBC News. There was just nothing to do.

"Can't we just go Lils, this is so dull it's almost depressing" James whined

"No James, we have to make an effort, this is the first time Petunia has invited us to anything, we need to make a good impression." Lily said sternly

"If I die of boredom I'm coming back just to haunt you" James replied

"You do that love, you do that. Now in the meantime let us go and attempt a nice conversation with my brother-in-law" Lily said, as if her heart wasn't into the idea, and she was just saying it to be the polite person everyone knew her for.

James looked even more depressed at this suggestion, but obliged so that he would still be in his wife's good books afterwards.

"Hi there Vernon, anything interesting happening in the mu… I mean the world" James tried to be polite

"Oh, Potter, not much no" Vernon said, with a slight glance in the tall man's direction. "Only that some Russian man is going to start a war, and that more deaths are happening." He added bluntly.

"Oh, well morbid isn't it" James tried a bit of humour, Vernon looked unimpressed.

"We can bring you breaking news now, a house in Godrics Hollow, A small village in the West Country, was partially blown up. Police on the scene have confirmed that there is one dead in this obvious terrorist attack. An unnamed source has described that there were 2 flashes of green light from the master bedroom, and then the explosion happened in that region of the house. More to follow when we get it." The television reported.

"Lily…" James almost couldn't get the word out

"That's our house isn't it?" Lily said with a pale expression

"Yeah"

"PETUNIA, WE NEED TO GO, NOW" Lily screamed

"Oh how rude" Vernon muttered

"That house, on the news, is OURS" James roared at the end. He didn't wait for a reaction, he grabbed Lily, and dissapparated on the spot.

•••••••••••••••

James was scared, he feared that the dead body that had been found was either Sirius or Harry, his best friend or child. Lily saw a muggle policeman carrying a bundle, without thinking she ran over to him.

"Is that my baby?" Lily gasped

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes" she snapped "Is. That. My. Baby?"

"Yes, he is perfectly fine, just to ask did he have a scar on his head when you saw him last?" The policeman inquired

"No…" Lily said, taking the bundle and seeing the lightning shaped scar on her child's forehead. "So who's dead?" Lily could barely whisper

"We don't know yet, maybe you and your husband could come and identify the body?" The policeman said with a hint of hope in his tone.

James took Lily's hand, and walked up to where the body was being carried out. James saw it first.

"Lily, it isn't Sirius" He said relieved

"But, then who died, in OUR house?" Lily pondered, but she needn't have asked, for at that precise moment, she saw the face of the corpse. "Severus"

"Snivellus?" James said in shock "what was he doing here?"

"He stunned me at the door" a voice said behind the couple, Sirius was standing there, with ripped clothing, he looked like he had been dragged through a thorn bush and then . "I woke up later and heard You Know Who mutter the killing curse, and then the room exploded, knocking me out again I presume, then I woke up here, and came outside, and here I am."

"He muttered the killing curse, and the room exploded? Has that ever happened before?" James asked confused, he had never heard of such a thing happen in history.

"James…" Lily said quietly, looking at Harry nervously, James noticed what she was looking at, his son had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and it was blood red, as if someone had carved it out with a knife.

"How did he get that?" James asked

"We may never know" A wise old voice sounded from behind the Potters and Sirius. "But what I think happened, from Sirius' account and an eyewitness, Voldemort came to the house, killed Severus, tried to kill Harry, and upon failing to complete the latter, his body became no more" Albus Dumbledore explained.

"He tried to kill Harry? But why?" Lily had tears in her eyes again

"I do not know" but the look in his eyes was clear, Dumbledore did know, but wouldn't share the information

"So, Harry destroyed Voldemort?" James asked a question everyone wanted to know the answer too.

"Not destroyed, but yes, Harry defeated Voldemort, and rid him of a body" Dumbledore explained "He will be famous"

"But how did he know we were here? The Fidelius charm was still in place" Lily wondered

"The secret keeper must have given Voldemort the location of your home" Dumbledore said with a stern look at Sirius

Sirius saw the look, remembered who was in fact Secret Keeper, the man that he thought was his friend "I'll kill him, I'm gunna murder him" He said, with a venom in his eyes he normally saved for his parents

"Sirius NO!" James screamed, but it was too late, Sirius had dissapparated.


	4. Chapter 3

**8 years later**

_Sirius Black locked in Azkaban after murder of 12_

_Sirius Black was yesterday thrown in to Azkaban after the murder of 11 muggles and Peter Pettigrew._

_Black was discovered laughing at the scene, while around him there were the bodies of the 11 muggles, and the mutilated finger of Peter Pettigrew_

James couldn't throw this scrap of the daily profit away, even if it was 8 years ago, but he couldn't let this get in the way of today, today was the day that Harry started Hogwarts, Lily was driving them to Kings Cross, with the 3 children in the back. Harry, who, along with Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, was really nervous about today. Gemma Potter, the youngest, was moaning about how she wanted to go to Hogwarts.

"But why can't I go, I'm starting to do magic now, I can go!" she said

"No Gemma" Lily said. "You have to wait 3 years, then you can go"

"But I wanna go noow"

"Gemma shut up, I have to wait too you know" Daniel said,

"Daniel don't use them words" his mother warned

"What, wait too?" Daniel smirked, earning a laugh from his father, and a shake of the head from his mother

"Well, we're here" James said, folding the newspaper scrap and putting it in his pocket. Harry got his trunk out of the boot of the car, and walked into the station, reaching platform 9¾.

Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig let out a hoot as they went through the wall, and onto the platform, Gemma was the first one to see the Weasley family, and the Potter's made their way over.

"Hi guys" Daniel said to them, giving a small wave at Ginny, whom he had known since birth pretty much.

"Hello there dear" Mrs. Weasley said to Daniel, who then went to talk alone to Ginny. Harry sidled up to Ron, both of them too nervous to say anything.

"Aww look at ickle Ronniekins and ickle Harrykins all nervous on their first day of school" George Weasley, one of the Weasley twins said

"Don't worry though; you won't be a complete failure at Hogwarts" Fred, the other twin added

"Only if you don't remember your wand, oh Ron I forgot to tell you, I think you left it in your room" George said

"What, no I didn't it was in my trunk" Ron said unsurely, and went to rummage through before his mother stopped him

"Stop it boys" She said "why don't you take a leaf out of Percy's book and behave for once"

"Percy?" said Fred

"As in perfect Percy?" George added

"Perfect Prefect Percy?"

"The same Percy who told us he was made prefect"

"Once"

"Or twice"

"An hour"

"All summer"

"Yes that Percy" Mrs. Weasley snapped "Try and behave this year, if I get another letter saying you've blown up a toilet or something"

"Mother, we have never ever blown up a toilet" Fred laughed

"But thanks for the idea, we needed a way to annoy Filch" George said

"NO No No!" Mrs. Weasley said "Now get on the train, you might make Daniel and Ginny wet themselves"

The two 10 year olds had been laughing nonstop since the twins had started talking, but took offence at being said they were wetting themselves.

"Mum we weren't wetting ourselves, we were just laughing at the toilet seat bit" Ginny said

"I just want it to be next year" Daniel said, staring at the floor

"Me too, I really want to go to Hogwarts" Ginny said, turning to the train with envy in her eyes, all 5 boys had boarded the train, Percy, the twins, Harry and Ron. Fred and George had been passing a window when Ginny said that.

"Don't worry Ginny, it'll be your turn soon" George reassured her

"And if it gets too much, we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat for Christmas!" Fred added

"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley screamed

The train started moving, and the two families waved to the train, shouting their last goodbyes. Daniel and Ginny looked at each other sadly, it was going to be a long year.


	5. Chapter 4

**1 year later**

Daniel was right, that year did go slowly, and it didn't help with all the letters they were getting home from Harry, some were normal, like he got put into Gryffindor, that he didn't like the potions master Professor Youngblood, and that Dumbledore was a bit mad. But other letters were really terrifying. Daniel got one saying that he had become friends with a girl he didn't like before, all because they defeated a troll in the toilets. Lily wasn't happy at that, and she certainly wasn't happy at the end of the year when she got a letter saying Harry was in the hospital wing after almost being killed by Professor Quirrell, who was being controlled by Lord Voldemort.

When he returned home, Harry was raving about Hogwarts, and that got Daniel excited about this year, so by the time they got to Kings Cross and were about to get on the train, Daniel and Ginny were so excited they didn't even notice that their brothers hadn't got on the train.

On the train, they found a compartment with Fred and George, Ginny's older brothers.

"… Never!" George was saying

"Yepp, Lee's got that tarantula to grow 4 more legs" Fred explained

"Err, guys?" Ginny asked "can we sit here?"

"Ickle Ginnykins wants to sit with us Forge" George mocked

"Anything for ickle Ginnykins" Fred laughed; Ginny muttered something under her breath.

"Anyone for a game of exploding snap?" Daniel asked hopefully, everyone obliged, and that train journey was full of jokes, explosions, and laughing.

The train arrived at Hogwarts, and Ginny almost jumped off the train while it was still moving in anticipation. Hagrid was calling the first years to the boats, and Daniel and Ginny got in one with a muggleborn called Oliver Slade, and a girl that Ginny knew, called Luna Lovegood.

Daniel gasped at his first view of Hogwarts, it was magnificent! The castle stood so tall, with meaning and power over the lake. The sight was amazing.

As they waited outside the Great Hall, A tall witch in emerald green robes approached them, Hagrid took it as his cue to leave. The witch started speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" She began as if she had said the same speech for 30 years "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to your houses."

The witch then left the first years for a moment, reappearing to lead them into the Great Hall, and stand in front of a stool with an old hat on top. The tall witch then read out names, to which the pupils came up, sat on the stool, had the hat put on their heads and got given a house.

Daniel stood nervously until his turn, he wanted to be in Gryffindor badly, and was anxious to hear who the other Gryffindor's were, Colin Creevey became the first boy, while Emily Choke and Lauren Adams both became Gryffindor girls.

"Potter, Daniel"

Daniel stepped up to the stool, and turned around to sit down, then felt strange as the hat began to speak to him.

"Hmm another Potter eh, I can see the same bravery, the same courage in you as I see him, but there is a yearning to perform well" The hat said "Ah I know where to put you, GRYFFINDOR" The second table erupted, and Daniel went to sit down next to George, anxiously waiting for Ginny.

Oliver Slade became a Gryffindor, along with Jennifer Roberts and her twin brother Marcus. Finally came the moment he had been waiting for.

"Weasley, Ginevra"

Ginny sat down on the seat, the hat covering her nose as well as her eyes, and the hat sat for a second and shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

The table erupted again, and Ginny came to sit next to Daniel.

"Yay we are together" She said happily

"Yeah, I knew we would be" Daniel replied, he now wanted to eat, go to the common room, and sleep, and that's what he did. Dreaming of all the magic he would learn, and a Chudley Cannons victory, he had the best night's sleep he had had in a year.


	6. Chapter 5

Things were pretty normal in the first few weeks of term, the first years were learning loads of magic, and they were learning some interesting stuff. Daniel thought that Charms was the best lesson, Professor Flitwick was a good teacher, and the small teacher was right to put Daniel and Ginny together as a pair, they were the best in the class.

Transfiguration was difficult, but eventually Daniel had been able to turn a matchstick into a needle, when Marcus Roberts had yet to get it to change in any aspect, Daniel liked his housemates, he and Colin Creevey had got on really well, but Daniel suspected it was just to get to Harry, so wasn't expecting anything great from that friendship. Marcus was one of them people who was friendly, but was a bit secretive, only really having a long conversation with his sister. Oliver Slade was weird, that was about it, you could have a conversation with him, but you couldn't be around him for too long, or he would go on about the wonders of the muggle world.

History of Magic was boring, that was the only word to describe it. Professor Binns droned on and on about the things that happened, nothing that was at all interesting. Astronomy was ok though, on a Thursday night the first years went to the astronomy tower to look at the night's sky.

Potions was dreadful, Professor Youngblood hated everyone who wasn't Slytherin, but absolutely despised Gryffindor students, Daniel knew it was going to be a very long year with Youngblood hating everybody

Defence against the Dark Arts was rubbish as well; Professor Lockhart didn't know what he was doing! So far they had just been going over what the professor had done in his many books.

The year was rolling on, and soon it came to the first major holiday of the year, Halloween. The day wasn't too difficult, with Transfiguration being about turning a stick of candy into a rubber finger, which made everyone laugh; it was made even better when Professor McGonagall let them keep the fingers.

The feast was great, the decorations were incredible, with pumpkins scattered everywhere, and the ghosts more spooky, a few of the ghosts had to leave pretty soon though, something about a deathday party. Fred and George were pulling pranks on a number of younger students, earning chuckles from the teachers table.

Daniel and Oliver were walking back to the Gryffindor common room, when they saw a crowd of people gathering near one of the girls toilets, that had flooded that night, the two first years started to listen to the talking, when Argus Filch, the caretaker pushed past.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" The caretaker said, he then saw something, "My cat! My Cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris? He turned and looked straight at Harry. '_Well he had to be involved didn't he_' Daniel thought to himself.

"YOU!" he screeched, "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her, I'll kill you! I'll…"

"Argus!" Professor Dumbledore boomed from behind the crowd. He started making his way through.

"Come with me Argus, you too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger." He said, as cool as a cucumber.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster – just upstairs - please feel free -" Professor Lockhart said

"Thank you Gilderoy" Dumbledore replied.

The crowd started to thin, and it was at that moment that Daniel and Oliver saw the message, that was written above Mrs Norris, who was hanging by her tail on a torch bracket, as stiff as a brick.

'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE' was what the message said, the writing blood red.

"Come on Dan, let's get out of here" Oliver said, fear crept into his words, Daniel just nodded, Harry couldn't have done this? Could he? But more importantly than that, what was the Chamber of Secrets? Those two thoughts were whirling round his head before he fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry, Ron and Hermione kept out of everybody's way the next few days, people thought it was because of the incident with Mrs Norris, '_perhaps they had played a part in it?'_ Daniel shook his head at that thought, they couldn't have.

The days were dropping off until the first quidditch match of the year, and it was a good one to start off with, Gryffindor against Slytherin. Daniel was excitedly thinking about how next year he could try out for chaser, which was his position. He wasn't a bad quidditch player, after all, his dad took time coaching him, and James after all had been a chaser as well.

Ginny was spending her time isolating herself in between the pages of a black book that she had bought, not willing to let anybody near her, Daniel was getting worried about her, and had written to his mother about it, as well as the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry's secrecy with his friends.

_Danny _(This was his mum's pet name for him)

_I've been looking into this Chamber of Secrets thing, but cannot find anything worthwhile for you, only that it was built at the same time as the castle was being built. Try not to worry about it though, if the message is what I think it is it means Muggleborns are to beware, and you are a half-blood, so again, don't worry._

_As far as Ginny and Harry are concerned, just let them be, I know you are worried about Ginny but she is a bright girl, she can look after herself, just keep an eye out for her, you are both very good friends, neither myself nor Molly want to see you fall out._

_Harry isn't concerning, he is really close with Ron and Hermione, so they are bound to keep between themselves, just focus on your studies and cheering on Gryffindor tomorrow! Dad says that he will take away Harry's allowance if he doesn't catch the snitch! Gemma also says hello and she can't wait for you two to be back at Christmas._

_Just be good, and don't let your homework standards drop, I'm always an owl away._

_Mum_

Daniel knew his mum was right, being the smart witch she was, but it was hard to see her point, Ginny wasn't right, Daniel knew it, but she was right about Harry, with that, Daniel focused on tomorrow's game of Quidditch against Slytherin.

•••••••••••••••

The whole school woke up early for the first Quidditch match of the season, and by 8:30 everybody was in the Great Hall having breakfast. Daniel was sat with Colin and Oliver near where the Gryffindor Quidditch team was sat, and they were all silent, focusing on the match ahead. Harry looked particularly solemn, hardly touching his food.

"Harry are you alright?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, why?" Harry answered.

"Well, you're just, I mean you're hardly eating, you need to eat" Daniel said, concerned.

"Yeah I know, I guess I just have a lot on my mind" Harry said, looking down at his food and taking another bite of toast.

"Well you need to focus, Slytherin all have new brooms, you need to beat them on skill alone" Daniel said, he knew his Quidditch, as James tutored him a great deal last year, and Daniel wasn't a bad chaser for his age either, his dream was to play for his favourite team, the Chudley Cannons, and actually win a game with them in that magnificent orange. The fact that he was a Chudley Cannons fan annoyed his father, who wanted the whole family to support the local team, Pride of Portree; this also meant that Ron and Daniel would talk loads about when the Cannons will finally win again.

The school made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, anticipating the biggest match in the Hogwarts, season. Daniel, Colin and Oliver made their way over to the Gryffindor stand, awaiting the match. The chatter died down when the teams came out on to the pitch.


	8. Chapter 7

Lily was making breakfast the following morning, when an owl was approaching Potter Manor; Lily could tell straight away it was Daniels owl, Thor. She took the letter from his leg, sat down and started to read.

_Mum,_

_Gryffindor won the match! Harry caught the snitch from Malfoy. There was controversy though; someone bewitched the bludger to go for only Harry, it wasn't anything too major until it smashed into his arm. Don't worry though, he says he's fine and doesn't need you to come and see him though. Madam Pomfrey's going up the wall; Professor Lockhart decided that he was better to sort out Harry's arm than Madam Pomfrey, now Harry is in the hospital wing growing his bone back._

_Ginny's still acting weird, and it's scaring me mum, I've never seen her so shut up and alone, all she does is write in that diary, something isn't right about it, I can feel it._

_There was another attack, Colin Creevey, one of my classmates at school who is in awe of Harry. Professor McGonagall came and told me and Oliver, as we are his best friends, when he isn't following Harry of course, it was scary Mum, and everyone at school is walking around nervously, as if they are next._

_I hope everything is ok at home, that Gemma isn't bugging you all the time, and that Dad isn't making a fool of himself (too much) I can't wait till Christmas to see you all._

_See you soon_

_Danny_

Lily didn't know what to think, worried about her eldest son, relieved he was in Madam Pomfrey's care, angry at Lockhart for being a total moron, or scared about her sons safety at school, and her goddaughters well-being.

Lily started folding the letter away, and was about to put it in her little drawer for letters, when Gemma came bundling down the stairs shouting about her dad being an idiot.

"What's he done now dear" Lily said with an unenthusiastic tone to her voice.

"He turned my bedroom upside down" Gemma huffed, "everything was all stuck to the ceiling"

"Come on Gems it was a bit of fun! Every young witch likes there bedroom upside down once in a while" James smirked

"NOT WHEN THEY WERE STILL IN BED, AND WASN'T A PART OF THE CHARM" The 9 year old screamed

"I was there to catch you wasn't I?"

"Mum tell him!" Gemma said hopefully

Lily laughed "tell him what? That he should know better? I've tried dear but your father has too thick a skull"

"I resent that" James smirked, leaning over to kiss his wife on the forehead.

•••••••••••••••

November turned to December, and lessons were taking a turn for the better, the first years were learning more advanced magic, and there was the snow, with free time being spent outside the castle, having fun in the white carpet.

Lockhart had decided to create a dueling club, to help people prepare in case they were attacked, the only useful thing that anybody had learnt that night, was that Harry was now suspected to be the heir of Slytherin.

"Why didn't you tell any of us that your brother could speak to snakes?" Lauren Adams had asked Daniel the next day in Charms, these two were now partners, as she was constantly getting to class before Ginny, and was starting to talk to Daniel constantly.

"I didn't know!" he replied "we've never seen any snakes before"

"Well however he can do it, it was scary for Justin Finch-Fletchley, Emily told me, that Justine told her, that she overheard Justin telling Hannah Abbott that he was scared stiff" she said, without taking a breath

"Blimey Lauren do you breathe when you talk, or are you the world's best breathe holder?" Daniel joked

"Shut up" Lauren said blushing, then she turned to her work.

The questions kept coming though, Harry was nowhere to be found most of the time, and Daniel was getting bombarded with questions about if Harry was actually a snake that had been transfigured into a human as a baby, or if Harry was the heir.

Lily had reassured him, saying he was a human, and wasn't in any way related to Slytherin directly. This put Daniels mind at rest a bit.

•••••••••••••••

The Christmas holidays came along, and Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts for them, leaving Daniel on the train heading for a successive Christmas with just his sister and parents. The train ride home was fun, all the Gryffindor 1st years shared a compartment, with the exception of Ginny, who just said she wanted to be alone, and walked off.

"I don't know why you bother with her, she's weird, and she never talks at night and is always in that diary of hers" Lauren was saying.

"Leave her alone, she's my best friend" Daniel said defensively

"Oh so what am I, a person who you hang around to make you look like you have other friends?" Oliver laughed

"Well, yeah" Daniel said, with a straight face that lasted all of 5 seconds, as the rest of the compartment burst into laughter. When the laughing had died down, Daniel decided to pull another joke.

"So this diary, does it mention a handsome, brave, daring young man who happens to be part of the most famous family since Aaron and Evelyn or whatever them muggles were called" Daniel said winking at Lauren.

Emily Choke laughed "Adam and Eve" she corrected

"Yeah them"

Lauren started giggling "No, it mentions a little boy who doesn't know how to tie his shoelaces properly called Daniel though"

Marcus and Jennifer started laughing at that, Oliver was taking the mickey out of Daniel saying "Oooh she got you" and Emily was staring out the window at a flock of birds

Daniel just looked hurt at that comment, and started tearing up, Lauren was quickly apologising, while Oliver was laughing his head off at the reaction.

"Daniel I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I actually said you were very nice and very funny which is true because of the prank you pulled in potions where Michael Corner almost got 25 points taken away for throwing poo at Professor Youngblood when really you had levitated mud above his head and then let it drop" Lauren said without stopping.

"Do you ever breathe?" Daniel laughed "I was only faking the tears, but it's nice to know you write about me" He added a wink, and got shoved by the flustered 12 year old, before she added a "git".

The train journey went much like that, and by the time the crimson train had reached Kings Cross, the pre-teens were almost sad it had ended.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so I completely missed the next petrification with Finch Fletchley and Nick, so that will now be after the holidays, if you don't like that, well it isn't affecting anybody's lives (except the characters of course)**

"So then my mum was asking all about Hogwarts, and how it has changed, and then she was asking about the attacks, but I couldn't talk about them because my little brother got scared and had to run off" Lauren was saying on the Hogwarts Express going back to school.

"Sounds like a fun Christmas then" Oliver said

"Yeah it was" Lauren said dreamily "so how was your Christmas Dan?"

"S'alright" Dan replied

"Alright? Is that all you can say? It's Christmas for Pete's sake, the best time of the year, the most joyous, happy…"

"Just leave it alright" Dan said sharply

In truth Dan was worried about Ginny, she didn't send any presents out, only to her family. This diary was taking over her life, and Dan was hatching a plan to take it from her.

"Okay, sorry" Lauren said sheepishly

•••••••••••••••

The start of term was more of the same as before the break, students worried everywhere they went, the level of magic steadily increasing week by week, but so far, no new attacks, that was until, 2 weeks after the start of term.

Harry had been walking the corridors, and he found Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick just standing there, not moving, well Peeves had called out, and Harry had been escorted to Dumbledore's office.

Daniel had hatched a plan for the diary, and he was going to put it into action that day in charms, he was extra early, and sat down waiting. Lauren came to sit next to him.

"Lauren, would you mind not sitting there, just for this lesson, I really need to talk to Ginny, it's urgent" He asked

"What do I get?" Lauren asked suspiciously

"I'll do whatever homework is set for the rest of the day"

"Deal" with that she skipped away to the table in front. Daniel ticked off a point in his head.

Ginny walked in minutes later, and saw the empty seat, and sat down nervously.

"Gin it's alright" Daniel laughed "I won't hurt you"

"I know, it's not you" she replied

"Then what is it?"

"Leave it, please"

"I can't help unless you tell me"

"I don't need your help!" she whispered angrily, and went up to ask Professor Flitwick something, Daniel took the chance and yanked the diary out of her bag, and into his.

•••••••••••••••

Daniel didn't have a chance to look at the diary until the following night, what with 2 charms essays to do, and homework from the other subjects that he had left for ages. When he did, he was surprised.

"It's empty" Daniel whispered, flicking through the pages. Sure enough, there was nothing on any of the pages. Curiously, Daniel decided to write in it.

"What… Has… Ginny… Been… Doing… In… Here… Then…." He said quietly, in unison with his hand writing the same words, after a few seconds, the words vanished and were replaced with new ones.

_Talking to me, who is this if it isn't Ginny?_

Daniel was flabbergasted, suddenly remembering what his godfather had said years before

"_Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps it's brain kids, it will only lead to huge trouble"_

Quickly shutting the diary, Daniel decided to run it back to Ginny, knowing she would realise it had gone.

"Ginny, GINNY" He said running after her the next morning "you dropped this yesterday, and I couldn't find you afterwards" giving her the diary, he then looked worriedly into her face "What has it been telling you?" he said sincerely.

Ginny didn't answer, she just turned and ran into Moaning Myrtles toilets, then came out again, red faced and puffy eyed.

"Can you forget about it please?" she asked "I just want to forget about that diary"

"Yeah sure" Dan said smiling and they walked off to Potions together, happy that they could resume their friendship.


	10. Chapter 9

February came, and things were starting to look normal for once at Hogwarts, until Lockhart's great idea for Valentine's Day.

He had decided to bring in dwarfs who sung Valentines cards to students, it was funny to witness, but not funny to be on the receiving end of one, like both Potters were.

Daniel had received one just before first break, and it hadn't been a pretty sight, especially with Oliver standing next to him.

"Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

Your brother is famous

But you should be too

Your eyes are sweet hazel

Your lips are so red

If we were older

You'd be in my…"

"STOP NOW" Daniel shouted to drown out the last word, He shoved Oliver hard against the wall, to try and stop him from laughing his sides off. Lauren and Emily were talking to each other; Lauren was a bit rosy at the cheeks.

Harry's was funnier, Daniel and Ginny had decided to prank him, and got Ginny to record one for him, and they made sure they were with him at the time of singing.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad

His hair is as dark as a blackboard

I wish he was mine, he's really divine

The hero who conquered the dark lord"

What had made it funnier was that the audience included all the First year Gryffindors, Draco Malfoy, Percy Weasley _and_ Lockhart. Harry's bag had split however, and Ginny just noticed the Diary briefly in his hands, staring terrified at both book, and holder.

•••••••••••••••

Ginny was quieter for a while after Valentine's Day, she would still join in with the fun that the first years had, but still kept to herself rather a lot.

Easter was around the corner, and no more attacks had been made on students, but nobody was completely careless around the school, and Gryffindor had a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff to look forward too. Harry though, had another strange thing happen to him, his dormitory was ransacked, but nothing seemed to have been taken.

The teams had come out for the match, and Hufflepuff were discussing last minute tactics, when a frantic Professor McGonagall ran onto the pitch, holding a purple megaphone

"This match has been cancelled" she announced, immediately the crown started to boo and hiss, and Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain went angrily over to the Transfiguration teacher, she ignored him and continued speaking. "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where the Heads of Houses will give them further information, as quick as you can please" she then went over to Harry as the crowd thinned, and travelled up to the castle.

•••••••••••••••

All sorts of new rules had been put into place, there had been another attack. Hermione and a Fifth year Ravenclaw prefect called Penelope Clearwater.

The days after the attack had scared the school, the students had to be accompanied by teachers everywhere, but no more attacks were being made, Harry and Ron were constantly by Hermione's side, and Ginny was staying to herself all the time again, until she disappeared completely one day.

That night, a message rang around the school.

"_All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers to the staff room. Immediately please"_

"Oh Merlin, another attack?" Daniel whispered.

"Must be" Oliver replied.

The hours seemed to slowly tick on the clock, until everyone decided to go to bed, and find out what happened in the morning.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning, everyone awoke still questioning the events of the night before, nobody knew who had been taken down to the chamber, that was until Daniel noticed Ginny wasn't in the Great Hall for breakfast or lunch. He decided to find out where she was.

"Oi! Ollie!" he shouted once he had found his friend. "Help me find Ginny!"

"Why man? She's weird" he complained, obviously not wanting to do with her.

"Because I told you too, that's why" Daniel replied sternly.

"Fine, see ya later girls" Ollie said to Lauren and Emily.

They made their way over to Professor McGonagall's office, thinking that she might know where Ginny was. They found her sat inside her office, with her head in her hands.

"Professor, are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Oh it's you two. Yes I'm alright. Now what are you doing inside on a day like today?" She asked.

"We ca-" Daniel started to say before Oliver nudged him. "Ok I wanted to see if you knew where Ginny is, I haven't seen her since 2 days ago"

"Oh of course, you are her friend; you deserve to know the truth" McGonagall said sadly "I'm afraid Ginevra has been taken home for the rest of the week"

"What? Why?" Daniel questioned

"She was the girl taken down into the chamber by the monster"

The room felt like it had been crushed into a tiny cube, a dreary silence hung over them, Ginny can't have been the person taken into the chamber, it just couldn't be her!

Then it all started to make sense to Daniel, she's been writing in it all year, and it wrote back to her. The diary must have got into Ginny's mind, and forced her to go into the chamber.

"It... It was that book wasn't it, the diary..." Daniel said.

"How do you know about that?" McGonagall asked

"She's been writing in it all year, then I took it because I was worried about her, then it wrote back to me and I got scared and gave it back" Daniel explained

"Why did you give it back to her?"McGonagall asked "When you know that all objects presumed to host dark magic should be handed to a professor immediately"

"I know that professor; I didn't think about handing it back, I just thought giving it back to Ginny was for the best"

"Oh well, there is no harm done now. The monster has been defeated and the diary has been destroyed" McGonagall reassured "Now get back to your common room"

•••••••••••••••

During the feast that night everything seemed to happen. The people that were petrified were cured, and all arrived at the Great Hall at roughly the same time. It was a difficult point for Colin Creevey, as he had been petrified for most of the year, so he didn't really know anybody. Daniel welcomed him into the group of Gryffindor's with open arms though.

Hagrid, who had been sent to Azkaban midway through the last term, also returned. This was met with applause from everyone in the room. Dumbledore also decided to hand out the house point cup earlier as well, going to Gryffindor again.

Then along came the train journey home, putting a cap on the first year at Hogwarts for the new Gryffindor's. All of the first years were in one compartment.

"How amazing was that year!" Oliver exclaimed. Everyone agreed with him except Colin, for obvious reasons.

"Next year will be better, everyone will be there for a whole year, with no interruptions" Marcus said

"I'll hopefully be able to get to know you lot properly next year then" Colin laughed

"Ah it's alright Colin" Daniel said, getting him in a headlock "It isn't your fault you tried to take a picture of a big snake and couldn't move for half a year"

"Shut up" Colin replied, obviously not impressed.

"You know what I'm wondering guys?" Daniel said, letting all the "what?"s come in from everyone. "Why Lauren blushed as I was getting my valentine message this year"

Everyone burst out laughing at that, except Lauren, who started blushing again.

"Well I only blushed because of the implications it used, I mean you're only 12 you shouldn't be subjected to that message" She replied rapidly.

"So it definitely isn't because you sent it?" Daniel asked jokingly.

"NO I DID NOT!" She screamed, then turned out the window and stopped talking

"We finally shut her up!" Oliver exclaimed, this wasn't a bright idea, as Lauren then gave him the evils and levitated his glasses away from his face. Well this set everybody off laughing again.

The rest of the journey was like that, with the 7 of them just poking fun at each other, so when the train halted, they didn't want to leave.

Daniel got off the train wanting the summer to zoom past. He saw his family then though, already talking to Harry and the Weasley's, and he decided to make the most of that summer, making sure he and Ginny were ok more than anything though.


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm just going to generalise this year, only mentioning certain parts which I feel are important. So please bear with me if it goes too fast for you, it'll be worth it when I get to the main bulk of the story.**

That summer flew by, Ginny had gone off to Egypt, so Daniel was left on his own for the majority of the summer, and by September the first he couldn't wait to get onto the train.

When that time came, the Gryffindor second years had found their usual compartment, and were all gossiping about their summers, especially Ginny, who was telling so many stories about her trip to Egypt.

Daniel had zoned out of the conversation, particularly because Lauren Adams was trying to talk to him and only him nonstop. It wasn't as if he didn't want to talk to her, he just had other things he needed to think about.

Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban; his dad was especially annoyed at this news, because Black had massacred one of James' best friends, Peter Pettigrew. James had even had to take time off of work because it was affecting him so much.

Another thing that was patrolling Daniels mind was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Remus Lupin was another one of James and Lily's school friends, and Daniel knew him briefly outside of school, he was worried that he would call him Moony instead of Professor Lupin.

At that moment, the train came to a halt. Emily went outside the compartment, and confirmed that they shouldn't have stopped.

"We're still ages away from the school, why have we stopped?" She asked

"Why are you asking us?" Oliver asked

"Yeah it's not like we caused the train to stop" Daniel laughed.

But at that moment, the windows began to ice up, and the air became cold. It was as if all the happiness in the world had just suddenly vanished, and a long, floating, cloaked creature appeared at the doorway. The creature looked around the compartment, and his gaze fell upon Daniel briefly, before moving on to the next compartment.

The group stayed quiet for a while, even when the train began to move again, until a teacher appeared at the doorway, holding bars of chocolate in his hands.

"Eat this, it will make you feel better" He said

"How do we know it hasn't been tampered with" Oliver asked, taking one anyway

"Because a creature just invaded the train, and I, as a teacher, need to protect my students" The man said. This seemed to be enough for Oliver and the rest of the group, as they all accepted the chocolate and began to eat. All except Daniel, who was staring into space.

"Dan, are you ok?" Ginny asked from next to him

"That thing, it stared right at me" Daniel said, still shaking a little from the experience.

"It'll be ok" Ginny said, as she hugged him. All of a sudden he felt a bit better, and started to eat his chocolate, not being able to wait until the train stopped, and he could forget this journey, and the whole day.


	13. Chapter 12

_**I'm trying to write some longer chapters, and while getting through the year quickly, this chapter has up until Christmas. There isn't really going to be much of POA, as second years don't go to Hogsmeade, and Daniel won't be there in the shack. Please bare with me though, things will get slightly more interesting in book 4, and then I'll start the main story, book 5-7 in the next Part of the story.**_

"They wouldn't sack him, would they?" asked Hermione anxiously at dinner during the first week of term, she wasn't eating anything.

"They'd better not" replied Ron, who wasn't eating either

Daniel had overheard this, and being the nosy person he was, decided to ask them about it.

"Who's going to be sacked? It won't be Professor Lupin; he was brilliant earlier in class"

"Nobody will be sacked Dan" Harry answered, looking over at the Slytherins. "Malfoy's just being an arse"

"Sounds about right, what happened?" Oliver asked

"Well" Hermione began "Hagrid decided to show us a Hippogriff in Care of Magical Creatures, and Malfoy decided to insult the poor creature, and because they're really proud creatures and don't like being insulted, it reared up and swiped, catching Malfoy's arm"

"Grazing his arm more like" Ron interrupted "Anyway how did you know that Hippogriffs are proud, it has a bird brain! Surely it isn't smart enough to be proud"

"Well unlike you Ronald I actually pay attention in lessons!" Hermione huffed "And Hippogriffs are extremely proud MAGICAL creatures; most magical creatures are smart in some way Ron, not what can be said about YOU!" With that, Hermione stormed off out of the Great Hall.

"Well done Ron" Dan laughed

"What did I do?"Ron replied

"Tried to insult her intelligence maybe?" Oliver said bluntly

"No I didn't, I just said..."

"It doesn't matter what you said, you're going to apologise to her" Harry said "And Daniel, go and find your own year to talk to" With that Harry dragged Ron out of the room, leaving Daniel a little hurt by the brutality of the words Harry just said.

"What's with him?" Daniel asked

"Maybe the fact that Sirius Black is after him, his worst enemy is trying to get his favourite teacher sacked and his two best friends are at each other's throats?" Oliver laughed. Daniel just scowled at the name Sirius Black. His parents had kept awfully quiet about him, but Daniel had found out exactly what had happened. The night Voldemort attacked their house, he had gotten the address from Black, and Black was in the house at the time, let Voldemort upstairs to kill Harry, and a man called Serverus Snape, a reformed Death Eater had attempted to stop them, killing him in the process. Sirius was then in the mood to do some killing himself, so decided to destroy the weakest Marauder, Peter Pettigrew, butchering Peter and 12 muggles. All in all, Daniel didn't like Sirius Black very much.

"I blame Black" He said bluntly, before walking off, leaving Oliver staring blankly where Daniel used to be

•••••••••••••

Halloween soon came, and oddly enough for the third year running there was a disturbance within the castle. The Gryffindors were walking up to their common room, when all of a sudden there was a massive queue. Daniel and Ginny were walking together, and arrived just behind Harry and his friends.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked. At that moment, Professor Dumbledore swooped past, and headed up to the portrait, Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer, leaving the two second years behind.

There was lots of chatter among students, and then a rumour swept around the students

"The Fat Lady isn't there?" Daniel asked

"Well where is she then?" Ginny said, puzzled

"I don't..." Daniel started, but then a cackling voice was heard

"You'll be lucky!" it said. Peeves had arrived. Dumbledore's lips were seen to be moving, and then Peeves spoke again, in a less mocking, but still as loud tone

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor Thing" He said. Everything had gone quiet so Peeves could be heard.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore was barely heard

"Oh, yes, Professorhead" Peeves said most sincerely. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves did a flip and grinned from between his own legs."Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black".

That sent everyone in a frenzy, there were scared whispers everywhere until Dumbledore rose his voice. "STUDENTS PLEASE BE CALM!" He boomed. "Please make your way to the Great Hall where you will be spending the night, Head Boy, lead the way!"

With that, Percy flew in charge, ordering everybody to follow him immediately. There were still whispers around, with most people turning to look at Harry. Daniel just silently looked down at the floor scowling, it had to be Black that disrupted things.

•••••••••••••••••••

Second year was flowing through smoothly, Quidditch came up, and it was the first game Daniel had ever seen Gryffindor lose, but it was made even worse by the knowledge that Harry had fallen off his broom from around 50 feet high. Daniel was getting sick of people coming up to him and asking if Harry was ok over the next few days, he was more interested in getting his work done than to worry about a brother who had been blanking him all year.

Christmas break came quickly, and Harry again chose to stay behind. Daniel was secretly glad; it meant that he could enjoy himself with the family that he still liked at that moment in time.


End file.
